Just Like Heaven
by Jess J
Summary: Rated for sexual situations. LucianSonja. Lucian loved it here, in this bed, just the two of them. Peaceful and serene, the bliss of the night was almost overwhelming for Lucian at times.


Author's note: Well, been a while since I wrote Underworld and Luciana/Sonja, but it felt really good writing them again. Hopefully it doesn't come out too rusty, though the person who requested this enjoyed it, and hopefully whoever else reads it will as well. Please review, and just to warn you, there are some sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue.

* * *

****

JUST LIKE HEAVEN

Lucian smiled softly as Sonja nuzzled him in her sleep, a soft sigh of contentment slipping from him as he opened his eyes to glance down at her. He gently kissed her forehead, breathing in deeply to take in her scent. It was sweet and soothing, lulling him into sleep almost - but he didn't allow himself to drift off.

It had been many nights since he had just stayed awake and watched her. It was one of his favorite pastimes, but lately he had just simply slept in her arms. Not that there was anything wrong with that, he adored the sensation of drifting off with her in his embrace and then waking with her still there. But he loved to watch her as well.

She was beautiful, peaceful. Angelic and cold, despite how she seemed to glow and shimmer in the moonlight and torchlight. Her pale hair - almost as pale as her skin it seemed - was splayed out over his chest, covering some of her face, and he brushed it back gently, fingertips caressing her alabaster skin. She again tried to snuggle closer, a soft sigh escaping her, though she did not wake yet.

Lucian loved it here, in this bed, just the two of them. Peaceful and serene, the bliss of the night was almost overwhelming for Lucian at times. He was a fairly high status servant, and was treated with decency, but none of it compared to this. And he would not trade his position for any other position in the world, unless he could remain here, with her.

All that mattered was her.

Seeing her like this, holding her as she lie vulnerable and delicate in his arms, it was all he wanted. It was sometimes better than when she was awake, when they joined, instinctive movements taking over their wills as they both gave pleasure. Their lovemaking was something he treasured - but sometimes he wondered if it would drive him mad. The pleasure of it, the look on her face, the feel of her peak taking over her.

It was almost too much for him sometimes.

Sonja stirred slightly, her breathing pattern changing to signify her waking, but she kept her eyes closed. A few moments passed, and she kept still, pretending to still be asleep in his arms.

"I know you are pretending, my love," Lucian told her, a soft smirk forming on his features as he looked down at her, meeting her eyes as she finally opened them and looked up. "You should know by now that I can I can tell the differences between your breathing patterns."

"Yes, I should. And you should get some sleep, Lucian," Sonja replied. voice groggy as she gently scolded him. "You need your rest."

"This is rest," he replied, lifting her face so that he could capture her lips with his own, almost shuddering at the sweet taste of her. "And I have missed watching you sleep," he added, smiling as he took in her eyes, almost emerald in the dimmer lighting. He could never keep from smiling in her presence it seemed.

Sonja returned the smile, raising a hand to gently caress his face, her fingers brushing his hair back. "I know, my love. You have told me before, the past few times I told you to rest," she told him, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "But it is also true that you need rest. Even a strong lycan such as yourself cannot go forever without sleep."

Lucian opened his mouth to argue - even though he knew it was useless and she was indeed quite correct - but was stopped before a word could escape. He growled softly as Sonja kissed him, her tongue taking full advantage of his parted lips. He pulled her so that she was fully on top of him, losing himself in her once again.

Breaking the kiss, Sonja, smiled down at him before returning her mouth to his, this time nipping at his bottom lip. Upon hearing Lucian's growl of approval, Sonja smiled against him, the lycan feeling her lips moving against his skin.

As her lips and teeth ventured down his bearded jaw and neck, sharp fangs grazing but never breaking, Lucian could feel the wolf growl and grunt with desire. It was becoming hard for him to not just pull her up, flip her over, and claim her body as his once more.

Sonja seemed to sense this desire flaring up in him and nipped at his throat before kissing up to his ear. "Patience, my love. I will make it worth your while, I can assure you," she whispered, her voice a promise of blissful torment and sweet teasing.

"There is only so much I can take, Sonja," Lucian replied, his voice husky and breathless as his breathing grew labored. "You will kill me."

"Never," Sonja replied, kissing his ear and then cheek and then mouth, her lips lightly brushing against his before she smiled softly. "I will never kill you. I will give you a piece of Heaven without the pain of death," she promised before kissing him deeply.

He eagerly kissed back, his arms holding her tight against him, fingers tracing circular patterns on the small of her back. He marveled once again at how soft her skin was, and grinned into the kiss as a tiny whimper left her mouth and entered his.

"Perhaps you aren't the only one who will be giving out the taste of Heaven," Lucian growled softly when the kiss ended, then quickly began to kiss and suckle at her slender neck. His ministrations were rewarded with a gentle gasp, and it was his turn to smile against skin.

"I think we're already in Heaven," Sonja moaned as he nipped at her jugular, her form trembling in his arms. "Either Heaven or Hell, because I cannot decide if this is rapture or torture," she added, her voice now a whimper, pleading with him. "Nor can I decide if I want it to end or if I want it to last forever."

Lucian kissed up her neck and jaw, his hands sliding up her back to cup her face gently as he brought his lips up to hers. "Now you understand why I watch you - I am free of having such difficult decisions to make," he told her almost teasingly, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

Sonja let out another whimper, her eyes closed and her face wrinkled with frustration. "Lucian, you are wicked and cruel," she told him, opening her eyes, now a pale blue color, unearthly and inhuman.

"Only as much as you, lovely Sonja, only as much as you," he replied before kissing her deeply, hungrily, finally flipping them over. He parted the kiss quickly, before she could return it, and pulled away so that he loomed over her, dark hair falling around their faces and mingling with her pale strands. "Shall we give each other Heaven, or prolong our Hell?"

In response, Sonja pulled him back down onto her, kissing him just as fiercely as he had, though she took her time. Languidly, she broke the kiss, brushing her lips against his once, twice, three times before breaking the kiss completely. "This is only Heaven. It is too perfect not to be," she stated softly.

The heat dying down slightly, Lucian smiled and kissed her deeply and tenderly. "Yes, my love. Yes," he agreed before entering her swiftly. "This is how Heaven shall be for us," he told her before moving within her, setting them both on fire - a holy fire, sweet and pure and untainted by sin and empty lust.

Sonja let out soft gasps and whimpers, clinging to Lucian tightly as he thrust into her. She could feel him growl against her skin as he nipped at her neck, making her writhe beneath his body, her hips rocking to meet his with every thrust.

Lucian groaned loudly, the sound turning into a growl as he began to move faster, his senses overwhelmed yet again by the perfect rapture of this. It was too much and not enough, and it made him more content than any other male of any species he had ever met.

They moved in unison, a swift, desperate rhythm driving their bodies. It was nearing, they could both feel it. That sweet, pure fire was blazing inside them, burning them more and more. And then it burst, bright and hot and taking away all their senses for a brief moment, only to give them back, more aware of everything then ever before.

Panting, bodies slick and warm and still trembling, they collapsed, limp and sated and perfectly content. They knew they could die tomorrow, or the next day, or the next night, or in the years ahead, or within the hour. If they were caught, they would surely suffer at least.

Death to them meant only the return the Heaven they would be taken from briefly.


End file.
